Patchup Family
by DawnSummoner
Summary: Family's not blood or energon.  The unholy duo of the Autobots-Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have become the guardian/older brothers to 17-year-old Star-a human.  This is the story of how the unlikey trio became a family.  Cons & Bots beware...


Title: Patch-up Family

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

><p>We are here, we are waiting.<p>

A lone autobot prepared to enter earth's atmosphere; since the mech had been unable to respond to Prime's communication, he was landing in the outskirts of where he had pinpointed the message had originated from. He only hoped that the others were still in the area, or he was going to have another search on his hands.

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky walked out of the school and headed toward his car aka Bumblebee, an autobot from the planet Cybertron. His life was so cool now that he finally had the things that made life so perfect: a cool car, a hot girlfriend, and a best friend who was larger than life.<p>

"Sam, what up!"Star Jones called out as she ran in order to catch up with her friend.

"Hey Star," Sam replied as he rested on Bee's hood. "What's up?"

"Could I get a ride home? My brothers got caught up at work," she explained with an annoyed shake of her head at the mention of her twin brothers: Sonny, and Sid.

"Sure, Kae has a doc's appointment so I'm free," he shrugged as he slide into the driver's seat.

"Thanks," Star sighed as she got in beside him. "I swear those two always do this to me!"

"Ha," Sam laughed as he brought the car to a stop in front of her house which was only four blocks away from the school. "See yah tomorrow!" he called as he watched her enter the house before he pulled away.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Bee?"

"Why'd you give her a ride when her place of residence was within walking distance?" questioned the scout.

"Cause her brothers are protective of her, she gets driven everywhere," Sam stressed as they headed to the autobot base.

"What about her Creators?"

"What?"

Bee searched the net before replying, "Their parents?"

"I don't know," Sam frowned as he thought other what little he knew of Star's family. "She moved here when she was about seven, and it was only the three of them."

"So her brothers are her primary caregivers?"

"Yep, Sonny and Sid: the twin terrors, the only thing that they love move then Star are their cars," Sam smiled as they stopped in front of the base entrance.

"Their cars?"

"Lamborghinis: Sonny's car is sunshine yellow and Sid's is cherry red," Sam retorted as he exited the camaro; allowing the bot to transform.

* * *

><p>"Barricade," Sunny stated as he watched the deceptacon spy sit in front of the police station.<p>

"What's he doing here?" questioned Sides as he parked next to his brother.

"Don't know," Sunny frowned as he activated his hologram. "I'm going to go ask him," Sunny said as he headed over to the deceptacon.

"Sunny!" Sides called out as he watched his twin walk directly in front of the police car. "Be careful."

"Always am," he tossed over his shoulder as he placed his hand on Barricade's hood. "Hiyah Barricade, long time no see," Sunny grinned as the Con's engine rumbled to life.

"Who are you?" Cade demanded as he widen his senses in order to detect the Autobot's car form.

"Ah, you don't remember me?" Sunny frowned in mock annoyance. "The twin terrors of the Autobots?"

"Sunstreaker," Cade growled as he activated his hologram. "Where's your brother?"

"Around," Sunny replied. "Why are you here?"

"I'm stuck."

"How long?"

"Since the human destroyed Megatron, and the All Spark is no more," Cade fumed. "Didn't Prime inform you of what had occurred when you arrived on the planet?" Barricade questioned hotly.

'Sides, did you here?'

'Yes, is he telling the truth?'

'I have to believe that he is, after all why would he bother to lie to us about something like that?' questioned Sunstreaker through their bond.

'So where are the others?' questioned Sides as he felt the faint glow of hope grow within his spark.

Sunstreaker didn't respond until the pair was driving along the highway heading back to Tranquility.

"Well?"

"According to Barricade Prime and the others are in….Tranquility," Sunny replied, stunned-how could Prime and the others have been in the same city as them for the last two months, and they not have known?l

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Please read & Review!


End file.
